Beautiful Flower
by Rose43219
Summary: Banned from her clan at the age of seven for being an illegitimate Mei Ying needs to adopt to all the dificulties thrown at her in her life. From being casted out from her own family, having her husband killed by the Sima family, to forcfully getting married to the cruel Sima Shi.
1. Left to Die

It might be said:

Chapter One

"Look mommy! A small bunny!"

Little Mei Ying's tiny hands dug deep down in the accumulated snow and took out a white coated baby rabbit. The poor animal had been stuck deep under all that snow. If it wasn't for the 7 year old girl, the rabbit would've probably frozen to death.

The baby rabbit snuggled against the little girl's chest, obviously was enjoying the heat and warmth it was receiving from the child. Mei Ying's eyes sparkled with excitement as the baby animal twitched its tiny pink nose.

Not far behind joined the young girl a woman in her mid twenties. The woman knelt down on her knees, observing the shivering animal within her daughter's protective grasp.

"Look mommy, isn't it cute?"

The woman simply offered a smile, a smile that for some reason held sadness behind it. Xiao Ming's swollen golden eyes studied her daughter. Seeing her daughter so thrilled and excited made her happy and sad at the same time.

Xiao Ming stroke the bunny's soft ears then patted Mei Ying's head gently.

Mei Ying took a seat on a near old wooden bench. Not for a second did her chocolaty eyes left the animal in her arms. A strong freezing breeze went by the little girl, her short chestnut hair was going frenzy with the blowing air. Mei Ying hugged the quivering rabbit closer to her chest. She simply didn't care if she was freezing or not; at the moment she only cared for keeping the cute little thing warm.

Xiao Ming stood in the distance. She just stood there observing her daughter. Her hand flew to her chest as a sharp pain stabbed her heart. Tears started to slide down her cheeks as she started to sob quietly.

_Why? _She thought. _Why do I have to do this?!_

Her head turned to her right as a tall figure towered over her. Her tearful eyes met those of a man's deep onyx colored ones. They exchanged cold glares.

"Chu Kang…" pleaded Xiao Ming," Please, don't make me do this."

Chu Kang directed his vision toward little Mei Ying. The little girl dressed poorly as she was wearing nothing more than a slightly ripped long sleeved blouse and shorts with sandals. Obviously, Mei Ying had no idea she was going out to play in the snow. Nevertheless, she was enjoying herself.

"Xiao Ming, I know this is hard for you but this is my final decision."

Xiao Ming faced her husband, deciding to fight till the last minute. "Chu Kang, she is my daughter. My flesh and blood. I just…can't. I simply can't do it!"

"But she is not MY daughter, Xiao Ming. And I can't tolerate that in my house." Xiao Ming gasped. She didn't expect her husband to be that cruel.

Xiao Ming lost hope whatsoever in convincing her husband. Her gaze went back at her daughter. Tears resumed their flow down her cheeks. She had no choice but to do what her husband ordered her to do.

Mei Ying, still holding the bunny, made her way through the piled snow and to her mother. Her lips started to turn pale with a hint of blue surrounding them.

"M-Mommy, I am cold. Let's go home."

Xiao Ming chocked on her next words. But Chu Kang's nudge forced them out of her.

"M-Mei Ying, l-let's…play first."

Mei Ying's eyes widened with excitement. Her mother had always been a very busy woman. It was not every day that her mother offer her to play.

"Okay! What will we play?!"

Xiao Ming fought HARD to hold back in any tears. She knelt next to her daughter and took her in a tight embrace. She couldn't help but let few tears be free.

"L-L-Let's play"-she sniffed-" tag. I will catch you first."

Mei Ying nodded her head excitedly. She held the rabbit close as she started to dash away from her mother. The girl ran joyfully not looking back.

Xiao Ming felt Chu Kang's hand against her shoulder. She turned her head toward his direction and saw him give her a nod. Both couples stood as they saw Mei Ying started to disappear in the distance.

"Farewell, Mei Ying"

Xiao Ming tearfully tore her gaze away from her daughter and turned to the opposite direction with Chu Kang and went home.

Mei Ying was still running for as much as her little feet could carry her. The cold atmosphere made it hard for the girl to run too much but she was having a lot of fun to care.

Finally, the girl came to a full stop. She started to pant and huff, trying to catch her breath. She looked down at the animal in her arms and found it is still doing okay.

"Okay mommy, you win."

Mei Ying turned around but didn't find her mother. Confused, Mei Ying started to scan her surrounding, searching for her mother.

"Mommy?"

She started to walk around to try to find her mother. Did her mother get lost? What if her mother got lost because of her?

"Mommy!"

Mei Ying didn't stop looking but the growing storm was the only thing holding her back. Fog started to cover the area with howling wind that blew everything around. The atmosphere began to get colder and freezing by the second.

"M-Mommy?!"

With every step the girl took, her footsteps got less and shorter. The cold started to affect her. She slightly jumped as thunder struck a tree nearby.

Tears streamed out of her small narrowed eyes as fear swam throughout her body. She is lost. Totally lost. She tried to go back to where she came from but the fog and blowing wind prevented her from doing so.

"M-M-MOMMY!"

She hoped that her mother could hear her cries through the storm. But she got no answer. Giving up hope , Mei Ying sat down on the snow against a tree. The small bunny within her grasp shaked violently, matching her own quivering. She held it closer with hopes that they could warm each other up.

More tears flowed down her freezing cheeks. Her teeth hammered. Her lips took the shade of a sky blue color.

Slowly, her vision got blurry. Her breathing shortened bit by bit. She was going to freeze to death.

"M-M-M-Moom-m-my…"

The attempted cry came out as a whisper. She still had a faint flame of hope that her mother would come for her. Her hold on the rabbit tightened a bit. The little girl still tried to keep the baby animal warm.

Very slowly, consciousness slipped away from Mei Ying. Tears never stopped for a second from pouring. She was terrified. She didn't want to die here. She didn't want to freeze to death!

All heat left the little girl's trembling body as Mei Ying finally closed her eyes and her head slumped against the tree trunk.

That is exactly what Chu Kang was aiming for. The death of Xiao Ming's illegitimate child. To protect his family's name.


	2. New Start

It might be said:

New Start

"Huh, it seems like it's going to be a tough winter this year."  
Old man Pang Su strode happily in the forest. Nothing made him as happy as filling his huge belly with some good hot meat buns. It always quiets down his hunger.  
"I wonder what Gan Xing cooked for dinner."  
No matter how full he was, he never said no to his loving wife's perfect and delicious meals. Just thinking about her meals made Pang Su drool.  
As he continued to push his way through all this snow, snow began to fall lightly. He brushed the snow off his bushy eyebrows and his short messy white beard. "Hm?" On his way, his jade colored eyes spotted something next to a tree. Was it someone trying to sneak up on him? He prepared his weapon as he slowly and carefully made his way to the mysterious figure.  
The closer he got, the less threatening looked the figure. He lowered his weapon and went up to take a better look at the mysterious form.  
"What the-?!"  
What he saw was no enemy or someone threatening. Instead, he saw a little girl. She was buried under a pile of snow. He also noticed that the girl was holding something in her hands before she lost consciousness.  
"Hey little girl, are you okay?!"  
He knelt down and removed any snow over the freezing girl. He feared that it was too late and the girl had already frozen to death. He sighed with relief as a faint pulse was felt through her tiny hand. The small animal that had been hidden within the freezing child's hand shook snow off of its face. Pang Su stood up and looked around him. Maybe the girl lost her parents or something. Before anything, he started to try and locate anyone near that might know the girl.  
"Well….I can't leave the girl here to freeze."  
Finding no one, he crouched beside the girl and took her along the bunny in his arms. He just had hoped he can make it home before it is too late.

"Pang Su, is that a little girl?!"  
Gan Xing rushed to her husband's side. Questions roaming her head over why her husband had a little freezing girl with him. "I'll explain later. But first, help the girl. She is freezing."  
Gan Xing hurried to prepare a futon and blanket near a lit fire in their living room. Pang Su placed the girl on the futon, covering her with the blanket well while Gan Xing placed more wood in the fire to increase its heat. "My dear, is that a rabbit over there?" asked Gan Xing, pointing to the baby rabbit on a near table.  
"Yes, I found it hidden with the girl."  
"Why don't you go feed the animal while I attend to the girl?"  
Pang Su left what was he doing, held the rabbit, and exited to the kitchen to feed it.  
Gan Xing kept rubbing the blanket against the girl's body hoping this could warm her up.  
Few minutes later, she laid down the girl on the futon and covered her up before leaving her to rest.  
"My dear, do you mind explaining this now?"  
Pang Su let the little rabbit that was currently wrapped in a cloth after being fed.  
"On my way home, I found this little girl buried under some snow."  
"Maybe she got lost from her parents. Speaking of which, what if her parents were looking for her?"  
"I looked around but found no one looking for her." Pang Su gave the rabbit a small carrot to eat, which the rabbit took a hold on and chewed away.  
"Hmm….I see…."

Gan Xing returned to the living room to check up on the girl when she saw a faint movement on the futon. The girl was waking up.  
"Pang Su! She is waking up!"  
The couple hurried next the girl. Gan Xing was relieved when she saw that the girl was no longer pale. Her lips returned to their natural pink color.  
As she woke up, the little girl began moaning. It seemed like she was having some kind of a nightmare or she was in pain. Nevertheless, this scared Gan Xing.  
Very slowly, she started to open her right eye but closed it again. She tried now opening both eyes but her vision was a bit blurry.  
"M-M-Moommy…"  
"Pang Su, she is looking for her mother," remarked Gan Xing, a sad look grazing her aging features. Finally, the girl was able to open both eyes. However, it took her time to adjust to her current surrounding for the first thing she noticed was her being in a bed.  
Was she home? With her mother? The girl's hope rose but was quick to fall when she realized that wasn't her room. Or any room in her house.  
"M-Mommy…" A single tear slid down her cheek. Her lips started to quiver. Her nose took a crimson color. But she didn't have the chance to cry as the sight of two strangers hovering over her scared her out of her skin.  
"No need to worry, dear," assured Gan Xing as she gave off her sweetest smile.  
"Yeah, we won't harm you, little girl," joined Pang Su. But that didn't relieve the terrified girl. "What is your name dear?"  
For a minute, she forgot her name. She even forgot how to speak. She started to choke on her words. Fear still eating away from her mind. "M-My…name i-is…." She paused for few moments while the couple patiently wauted for her answer,"….M-Mei Ying"  
"Mei Ying? What a beautiful name for a cute little girl. My name is Gan Xing, and this is my husband, Pang Su."  
"Hello there. Nice to meet you," said Pang Su, cracking a smile.  
"Mei Ying, where are your parents? Are you lost?"  
The minute Gan Xing asked that question, she really regretted it. Mei Ying's held in tears began to pour out of her eyes. Huffing and hiccupping as she sobbed loudly. "M-Mommy hates me!"-She gasped as she cried-" I-I am a bad g-girl! S-She…"-She sniffed-" S-She hates me!"  
"What happened, dear?"  
"I was playing tag with moomy but she didn't follow me. I called for her but she didn't come too! Mommy hates me! She doesn't want me!" Mei Ying resumed with her crying.  
Gan Xing felt like crying as well. She might not know what really happened or why Mei Ying's mother threw her out in the first place but she felt this was a cruel thing to do. Why would anyone throw a five year old girl out in the cold? "You are not a bad girl. Trust me." Pang Su was trying to calm the crying girl. Mei Ying stopped crying for a minute and listened to Pang Su who was now beside her. "They are just jealous because you are a good girl."  
Mei Ying didn't really quite understand what she was just told, yet this brought a smile to her face.  
Gan Xing grabbed a near clothes and wipes Mei Ying's tears and nose, "If they don't want you, it is their loss. You can stay with us." Gan Xing looked up at her husband who nodded back at her.  
"Yeah, you can stay with us. We have always wanted a beautiful girl for a daughter. What do you think?"  
Mei Ying didn't really know what to reply. All this was too much for a girl her age to handle.Q Her gaze caught the bunny behind Pang Su's huge figure. The rabbit was happily jumping around enjoying itself. Gan Xing followed Mei Ying's gaze." Is that rabbit yours, dear?"  
"No, I found it buried down in the snow. I saved it and kept it warm."  
"Well, you are a hero then." Pang Su playfully rubbed Mei Ying's hair which caused Mei Ying to giggle.  
"What's its name?"  
Mei Ying placed her index finger below her chin as she thought carefully." Hmm….I think I will name it…..BUNNY!"  
Gan Xing held in a giggle," What a suiting name for a rabbit." Mei Ying nodded excitedly.  
"My dear, why not heat some meat buns for Mei Ying? I am sure she is hungry?"Pang Su replied with a nod before leaving.  
Gan Xing lied down under the blanket beside Mei Ying. She took the young girl in a warming embrace.  
Hesitantly, Mei Ying's arms encircled Gan Xing's waist as she nuzzled closer to the older woman. Slowly, the despair she was feeling gradually begun to fade.  
Sure it won't be easy for her to simply forget her old family, but she has already started to feel like she belongs here. In her new clan.

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the chapter :) Leave a review! If you want to ofcourse ^^' 


	3. The Kind Leader

It might be said:

**_A/N: Mei Ying, Pang Su, and Gan Xing are my OCs. Dynasty Warriors is designed by Tecmo Koei._**

Word spread fast about the two brave generals of Han Zhong, Pang Su and his wife Gan Xing, having a daughter. Many even wondered how the old couple even had a child so suddenly.

It had been five weeks since Mei Ying joined Shu. She was still having trouble adapting to the new environment and faces around her. Nonetheless, she embraced Hanzhong and its people close to her heart.

It was a sunny day which means it was a busy day for the people in Hanzhong. Farmers were attending to their crops and merchants were wandering here and there.

Passing by the busy farmers, Mei Ying skipped her way back home after Gan Xing sent her to buy certain ingredients for dinner tonight. She doesn't know when, how or why but the little girl grew an obsession toward Gan Xing's cooking- especially Gan Xing's special meat buns. Pang Su was right; Gan Xing's cooking is irresistible.

On her way, she hummed a lullaby. She swung the bag within her grasp with every skip. She passed by many farmers who would wave at the little girl and grin. She would excitedly wave back.

Suddenly, she came to a full stop as she heard a loud growl. Mei Ying's eyes widen with fear. Was it a wild animal? Another growl was heard.

"I-Is there a t-tiger….near?" stuttered Mei Ying, too afraid to move. She slightly looked around her to see if there was any wild animal near but found nothing. The growl was heard yet again. Was it getting closer? Another faint growl was audible.

Wait. She placed her hand over her stomach. Her stomach vibrated as another growl escaped her stomach. Her "wild animal" was her stomach all along. She giggled feeling silly.

"I am hungry…." She whispered as her stomach growled again. "I hope we are having meat buns tonight."

She resumed her way back home running. She held the heavy bag with both hands and hoped that she doesn't drop it as she picked up her speed. Her short ponytail flew crazily around with the wind.

Her steps, however, slowed gradually as sand was blown inside her eyes. She tried to keep her eyes open but wasn't able to. Eyes closed, her hand rubbed hard against her eyes. She didn't even stop in her tracks but rather kept running.

Mei Ying, eyes closed, didn't notice the figure standing before her. She collided with the figure's back and fell backwards.

"Ooooow…" she moaned as she rubbed her back. All her items got scattered around her.

The figure turned his head but found nothing. He looked down and there she was.

"Oh, I am so sorry."

The mysterious figure knelt down and started collecting the scattered ingredients in her bag. Mei Ying was finally able to open her eyes after no more sand was in her eyes. She looked up to see a man collecting her stuff inside her bag.

"HEY! These are mine!" she yelled as she snatched the bag from the mysterious man who looked rather surprised. She had a deep frown upon her face to try and scare him off but the man found it rather cute. She struggled to hold the heavy bag as she stood up. Before she went, she looked once more at the green clad man and stuck out her tongue before wobbling home. The man placed both hands on his hips and silently laughed.

"I never saw this girl around before. I wonder who she is."

"Mei Ying, dear! You brought the ingredients with you! Good girl!"

Oh how Mei Ying loved it when Gan Xing praised her like that every time she does a good job or when the woman patted her head gently with the sweetest smile she had ever seen.

"Thanks to you, dear, I am going to prepare my special meat buns for dinner."

Drool was visible at the edge of the little girl's mouth from hearing the word "meat buns". She just loves them. Especially if they were made by Gan Xing.

Mei Ying left the busy woman alone in her kitchen and turned to leave to her room. On her way, Mei Ying took a peek inside the room beside hers. There she found Pang Su, swinging his weapon around as he trained. Mei Ying could sit hours just watching how skillfully the older man manipulated his weapon. Maybe one day she can be as strong as he is.

She left Pang Su and entered the next room which was currently occupied by Mei Ying. She found Bunny peacefully lying down on the soft bed fast asleep. She feared waking up the animal so she tip toed inside. Bunny's ears twitched as it felt the girl's presence. The rabbit opened its tiny eyes and stretched.

"You are the cutest bunny ever!"

Mei Ying felt like squeezing the rabbit to death. She was once going to do so if it wasn't for Gan Xing who saved the rabbit's life.

She lay down on the bed beside Bunny. She watched as the animal licked its hand over and over again and wiped it across its face. She actually wondered why some animals do that.

Gan Xing rolled a piece of dough on a counter repeatedly until it became extremely soft and smooth. She proceeded with dividing the dough into many pieces and filling each with barbequed meat. She finally closed each piece on the top and started cooking them. After she made sure they were done, she placed the fresh hot meat buns in a bowl and on top of a table. She made sure they were up high or else she is sure to find some meat buns missing. She left the buns to cool down as she cleaned around the kitchen a bit.

She heard the creaking of a chair. She turned around to find Mei Ying climbing on a wooden chair to try and reach for the meat buns.

Gan Xing cleared her throat which grabbed the girl attention. She playfully raised her right eyebrow at the girl who slowly slide down the chair and went out of the kitchen.

Pang Su was covered all in sweat after an hour of training. He entered the living room and found Mei Ying already in it playing with her stuffed doll. He sighed slowly as he sat on his soft large chair. He could smell the seducing aroma of the meat buns. He had a huge urge to go in and eat the whole bowl but knowing Gan Xing, he restrained himself. His growling stomach mixed the little girl's.

Finally, Gan Xing came in with the huge bowl filled with meat buns. Both Mei Ying and Pang Su sat up properly and waited anxiously for Gan Xing to give them one.

"There you go, dear."

Gan Xing gave Mei Ying the first meat buns. She took a deep breath of the meat bun, drool sliding down her mouth and eyes sparkling with excitement. Pang Su as well received one and Gan Xing took one for herself.

Just when the trio were about to take a bite, a banging was heard on the door. All three sighed. It's like whoever came knew exactly when to interrupt.

"I'll get it," sighed Pang Su, making his way to the door.

With a bored expression, he opened the door."Yes, what do y- Oh! Master Liu Bei!"

At the door stood none other than the king of Hanzhong himself. The kind hearted and giving Liu Bei.

"Master Pang Su, may I come in?"

"O-Ofcourse! Please do come in!"

"Thank you," said Liu Bei. He entered the house before Pang Su did.

"Mei Ying, don't eat just yet," whispered Gan Xing.

"But I am hungry!" The girl pouted as hunger ate away at her stomach.

"My dear, who is- Ah! Master Liu Bei! What a pleasant surprise!"

Gan Xing was taken aback when she saw the ruler of Shu entering their living room.

"Lady Gan Xing, long time no see."

Mei Ying ignored all the commotion and opened her mouth to take a bite when Gan Xing took the bun from her grasped, returned it in the bowl and presented the bowl to Liu Bei.

The girl felt like crying. She was starving!

"Master Liu Bei, care for a meat bun?"

"Why yes. I heard your cooking is the best, lady Gan."

Gan Xing was flattered by the nice comment. On the other hand, Mei Ying had her back turned to their guest with her arms folded over her chest.

"Master Liu Bei, is there a reason for your visit?" asked Pang Su.

Liu Bei swallowed a bite from the meat bun before replying. "Yes, I wanted to discuss our next war council. I-"

Liu Bei paused as he finally noticed the girl sitting aside.

"Is this your daughter? I heard that you both have a child now, is that true?"

Pang Su rubbed his beard." Not quite, that is Mei Ying. We took her in after her parents left her."

"The poor girl"

"Mei Ying, dear," called Gan Xing," come and welcome our leader. Master Liu Bei, king of Hanzhong."

Mei Ying very slowly stood up and dragged her feet behind her with her head lowered and toward Liu Bei.

When she finally looked up, a strange filling filled the girl. Like she had met him before.

"Wait," gasped Liu Bei," you are the little girl from earlier."

How can she easily forget? He is the same man that she bumped into and tried to "take away" her stuff!

Gan Xing raised her eyebrow," Master Liu Bei, you saw her before?"

"Yes, lady Gan. She was carrying a bag full of food on her way here. She fell and I went to help her."

So, he wasn't trying to steal them from her? She felt embarrassed.

Liu Bei placed gently his hand over Mei Ying's head as the girl looked up with eyes filled with worry."Take good care of her, lady Gan. She is a sweet and kind girl. A treasure."

Mei Ying's eyes widened. Did he call her…sweet,kind, and a….treasure?

So, he wasn't going to tell on her? How rude she was?

Liu Bei placed little Mei Ying on his lap and grabbed a meat bun. He placed the bun near her mouth and she gladly took a bite. He kept feeding her a bite after another.

Liu Bei. A name now she is sure she won't forget. She never met once in her life someone as caring and kind-hearted as he is. No wonder why Gan Xing and Pang Su look up to him.

He is now her influence for being as kind and caring with people as he is. She wants to be like Liu Bei. The kind ruler.

**A/N: End of chapter 3 ^^ any comment, go ahead and let me know. And if you have any OC by any chance you want to add here, PM me. Ta-Ta! :3**


	4. Captive

It might be said:

_**A/B: Mei Ying, Gan Xing, and Pang Su are my OCs. Dynasty Warriors is designed by Tecmo Koei.**_

_Captive_

Gan Xing finished washing the last dirty dish for the night. She placed the now squeaky clean and wet dish aside along the other wet flawless dishes. She grabbed a near cloth and dried her hands off before placing the piece of fabric over the washed dishes.

She gazed outside the glassed window of the kitchen. She watched as the vicious night storm played around in their backyard. Numerous rain drops raced down the glass and the howling of the wind was excessively heard. Bright lightening lit the dim kitchen. The sound of thunder echoed throughout the small house.

She sighed deeply averting her gaze toward Mei Ying's room. "I hope she can sleep through all the thunder." She recalled Mei Ying telling her once that she is afraid of thunder and storms. Probably traumatized from the day she was abandoned in.

She tip toed her way to the little girl's room, making sure not to wake up the girl.

"Hm…that's strange."

Gan Xing arched her eyebrow when she saw a dim light illuminating the small room through the slightly opened door.

Inside, she saw the now 8 years old Mei Ying wide awake. The little girl stood on her mini bed and performed some dancing moves. She would gracefully move her hands around as she repeated the dance lesson she took earlier.

Gan Xing was leaning too much against the opened door that it was further opened. Mei Ying was alarmed by that and directly hid under her blankets and pretended to sleep.

Gan Xing laughed at the girl's silly act. "I know you are awake, Mei Ying. I saw you dancing on the bed," said Gan Xing, stepping inside the room and sitting at the edge of the bed.

Mei Ying huffed as she sat up in her bed. She twirled her index fingers together feeling a bit embarrassed at how she was easily caught.

"Mei Ying, I thought I told you to sleep an hour ago."

Mei Ying left her fingers alone and took hold of a lock from her hair. The lock twirled around her finger, still making no eye contact with Gan Xing.

"I was just practicing for the performance tomorrow."

It seemed like Mei Ying was excited for the performance the following day more than Gan Xing had imagined. So thrilled, the girl apparently had trouble sleeping.

Gan Xing held Mei Ying's chin in her hand and directed her eyes to hers. She stroked the little girl's head earning a wide smile from the girl in return.

The old woman sighed. "Okay Mei Ying, enough dancing for today. You need to sleep so you can dance tomorrow." Gan Xing laid down Mei Ying in her bed and covered her well up. She remained seated close to Mei Ying as she stroked the girl's hair, maybe she can put her to sleep.

And it actually worked. Mei Ying's eyes started to grow heavier by the second. She yawned as tiredness washed all over her petite body. Just when her eyes were about to close, she spoke up to the woman beside her.

"Will you be at the performance to watch?"

Gan Xing looked down at the young girl. She strokes Mei Ying's forehead before placing a tender kiss there. "Of course, I'll be there."

"Promise?"

"I promise you."

Mei Ying didn't want to admit to anyone that she was actually horrified about the dance. She dared to tell no one that she was afraid. But now that she made sure Gan Xing will be coming, her tensed mind relaxed a bit.

"Thank you, momm-"

Gan Xing blinked few times. Was Mei Ying about to call her….mommy?

She looked down at the slightly embarrassed girl beside her. Mei Ying's face was on fire. She just called her mommy. It had been almost a year since she called anyone that.

A warm sensation coated the older woman's heart as she wrapped her arm around Mei Ying and hugged her closer. The girl was rather surprised at the woman's sudden move.

"Say it, dear. I don't mind you calling me that."

A smile grazed the sleepy girl. It had been so long since she truly felt loved. She never thought that she would've ever met such kind people like Pang Su and Gan Xing.

Mei Ying fought to stay awake but eventually surrendered and was fast asleep within a minute. Gan Xing gently laid her head on the pillow as she moved out of the bed. She removed Mei Ying's bags off of her forehead and planted a kiss on the sleeping girl's flawless white skin.

Gan Xing took hold of her candle's handle and before exiting the room, she blew the room's lit candle and closed the door behind her.

Bunny stuck its head from beneath the bed the minute Gan Xing left. It jumped on the bed and cuddle between Mei Ying's covered legs. It yawned before closing its eyes and sleeping as well.

"Okay girls! Every one of you takes her stance!"

The day of the performance had come. Mei Ying couldn't ignore anymore the butterflies in her stomach as she saw the empty seats before them getting occupied one after the other by parents. The more that came, the louder her heart drummed against her chest. Within minutes, all seats were occupied. All but two. Pang Su and Gan Xing's seats in the front. This morning, they both promised her to be there for her, to support her, to cheer for her. But they still didn't show up and the performance is about to begin.

"Where are they?"

But she had no time to worry about that. For the show had started.

Pang Su, Gan Xing, and Huang Zhong just left the meeting room after another war council by Liu Bei. The trio was walking down the hallway with Huang Zhong between the couple.

"So, Pang Su, are you up for another duel?"

"Huang Zhong, my friend! I would be delighted to sp-"

Gan Xing interrupted her husband by clearing which caught both men's attention. "Pang Su, have you forgotten? We need to go to watch Mei Ying's performance."

Pang Su slapped his forehead as he had actually totally forgotten about Mei Ying's dance performance.

"I totally forgot that!"

"Pang Su, young Mei Ying is having a dance performance? Haha! In that case, we can all go and cheer for her!" said Huang Zhong as he happily patted Pang Su's shoulder.

Gan Xing nodded her head with a friendly smile," I am sure she'll be glad to see you there as well."

With that, the three warriors continued their way down the hall and outside the palace. Gan Xing proceeded with untying her white horse's leash from around a wooden pole. The other generals freed their horses as well as they prepared themselves to mount the horse.

"G-G-GENERAL GAN XIIIIING!"

Just as Gan Xing was about to mount her horse, she froze in her tracks at a man's desperate shout for her. A peasant with torn clothes and wounded arm sprang toward Gan Xing with a anxiousness all over his aging face.

"What is it?"

The peasant came to a stop when he reached Gan Xing. The old men stood in the distance watching as the panting man fell on his knees in front of Gan Xing from exhaustion.

"G-General Gan Xing, w-we are….under a-attack…" the peasant managed to say through his panting.

Gan Xing gasped. An attack? Now?

" By whom?!"

"C-Cao…W-Wei…" and that was the peasant's last words before he fainted.

A frown graved the old lady's yellowish face. She turned toward her husband and their companion, her cape flapping through the air.

"Huang Zhong, find a doctor for the peasant and report the invasion immediately to Master Liu Bei."

The old man without hesitation did as he was told and hurried to find a nearby doctor.

Gan Xing felt Pang Su walk up to her side. She looked up at her huge husband. "Pang Su, you stay here and try to fight off as many enemies as possible."

Pang Su rubbed the back of his head as he watched Gan Xing with confusion mount her horse and prepare her short pike."Gan Xing, where are you going?"

"To Mei Ying"

Mei Ying couldn't help but feel like there was someone observing her. REALLY close. She tried to convince herself that it was her mere imaginations but she couldn't.

She turned around and faced a bush. Worry and suspicion danced throughout her mind. It felt like there were two eyes piercing through her body from the bushes. Her worry grew as she saw the bush move and rustle. Was it an enemy? Her breath was kept in as the bush vibrated violently.

However, her worries vanished when a cat dashed from the bushes. The kept in breath came out as a long and slow sigh.

"MEI YING! You're up next!"

Mei Ying turned around at the mention of her name. She slowly gulped as she approached her teacher. Her steps were slow and short. Her legs trembling. Her hands sweating. Boy, was she nervous.

Her teacher smiled down at the little girl beside her, placing a comforting hand on Mei Ying's head. Mei Ying watched as her friends danced gracefully and flawlessly on the stage in front of their parents. A shinning, well decorated cloth was tied around their tiny hands as they swung the cloth around. Their matching outfits and flowers pinned in the girls' hair had the parents in a complete state of amazement and admiration.

Mei Ying's eyes, for the fifth time, scanned for either Pang Su or Gan Xing but neither was there. Her lips started to quiver as she was about to release her sadness in a silent weep.

"Mei Ying, you are up next."

Mei Ying sniffed and looked up at the smiling woman. Her teacher didn't have the chance to ask Mei Ying what was wrong as the girl already was heading to her position on the stage.

All girls were light on their feet as they swung their hands around. On cue, the girls twirled around and stood at each side of the stage. Just then, Mei Ying danced her way to the stage with the same kind of cloth was tied to her right hand. Some of the audience was in awe as they saw Mei Ying dance gracefully on the stage. Some started to whisper between one another.

"Who is that girl?"

"Isn't she pretty?"

"She is so cute!"

Although some noticed that Mei Ying didn't have a smile as beautiful as her classmates had. They even saw a line of dried tears down her cheeks.

Some of girls rolled their eyes while some murmured between each other.

Mei Ying tried to focus on her dancing but the thought of a certain someone kept circling her mind.

Gan Xing

Why did she not come after the lady had promised her she will attend? Had she….abandoned her like her mother did?

Her thoughts along her dancing came to a stop upon hearing a shriek. The minute she turned around, all color left her pinkish skin. Her eyes widened. Her breathing slowed. She wanted to yell but no voice came out.

Mei Ying was traumatized as her classmates ran away shrieking off the stage. Away from their dead teacher lying on the ground with a bow stuck in her body.

"Look!"

They all turned around as they saw men clad in blue riding their horses while swinging their swords. Behind them were some of their men holding bows.

"I-It's….an invasion from the kingdom of Wei!"

"Run!"

Every parent held their kids and dashed away to hide from the surprising invasion. Now the peasants with their kids were hiding safely. But Mei Ying.

The horrified girl stood motionless. Her breathing getting shorter by the second. Her now pale hands shook. Her mind blank. Tears stung her eyes as she started to sob loudly at the sight of the ambushing men. She was all alone. Afraid to go anywhere. She tried to yell for help but her voice was stuck down her throat. Her sobs were voiceless now as she chocked on her own voice. She was going to be killed here. Like her teacher. She tried to yell. But nothing came.

"Over there! I see a girl!"

Bunch of soldiers directed their way to Mei Ying. They took slowly steps toward her as the sun's rays blinded the terrified girl. This was it for her.

She tried to move, to yell for help as they got closer. But nothing happened.

The minute a soldier raised his sword above her, one word was able to pierce through her sour throat.

"MOOOOMMYY!"

The soldier found his sword in contact with another weapon, just few meters away from Mei Ying. He looked to his side to find a green clad woman. The woman forcefully pushed against the soldier with her weapon downward and used her free hand to punch him in the nose, breaking it.

"MEI YING!"

Gan Xing hurried to embrace the trembling girl close to her sweating body. Mei Ying's hands clenched onto Gan Xing as sour tears drenched the woman's cape.

"I am so sorry, dear! I am so sorry!"

Gan Xing kept apologizing as she hugged the girl closer. However, their reunion was interrupted as the other soldiers held their swords high and dashed toward them. Gan Xing held Mei Ying protectively with her left arm and held her weapon with her right.

She whistled for her nearby horse which responded by galloping near the woman fast. Gan Xing jumped in time and mounted the horse and they rode away.

Gan Xing was able to make it to their house safely with Mei Ying. She hurried to dismount her horse while Mei Ying was still clinging to her. Gan Xing opened the front door and into her room. She helped Mei Ying to climb up to one of their attics.

"Mei Ying, stay here and utter not a single sound. Is that clear?"

"Can't you stay here?" pleaded the little girl.

Gan Xing used her thumb to wipe the crying girl's tears. "Sweetie, I can't. Pang Su is out fighting the enemies. I need to go and help him."

"B-But…"

"Honey, I promise you I won't let any harm approach you," she assured with a smile.

It took Mei Ying a while to finally nod and do what she was ordered by staying completely silent in the old attic. Gan Xing made sure to hide any trance of the attic's door before riding away.

Mei Ying crawled to the back of the attic and brought her knees close to her chest and rested her head on it. Her eyes started to get heavy as her tiredness finally rubbed onto her body and within minutes she passed out.

Mei Ying's eyes slowly started to open at the sound of footsteps. How long was she sleeping up there? The second she tries to open them, they would close again. Footsteps got louder beneath her. Was it Gan Xing? Or maybe Pang Su.

Her eyes sprang open; however, when she heard the voices of many unknown men. They came here!

Mei Ying crawled even further to the corner and hoped they wouldn't think looking up.

"Hey! Keep looking! Someone might be hiding here!"

Mei Ying heard loud crashing of glass and other furniture. They were obviously wrecking the whole house. Nevertheless, Mei Ying remained completely quiet.

That until something snapped in her head. Bunny! What if they killed her fuzzy friend?! Her best friend! The very animal that she saved a year ago.

"Hey! Did you look in here?"

The men now headed toward the training room as they started to break anything they find inside. As they were all busy, Mei Ying peaked from Gan Xing's now destroyed room to see if the cost was clear. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw the men close to her room. The very room bunny was in.

She quietly crawled to her room. Sweat would sometimes blur her vision along her tears. But she made it. She can't believe she was actually in.

On her knees and pretty cautious, she started to look for her furry friend. Over the bed. Under the table. In the closet. But she didn't find it.

She kept looking but she found nothing. That's when she found a small pink nose sticking out from under the bed sheets. She wanted to yell with joy but couldn't. She crawled fast toward the rabbit that was hiding under the bed all the time.

But her joyful moment was completely crashed as the footsteps got closer to her room. Panicking, she hid down under the bed with Bunny and remained silent. Hoping that they wouldn't find them.

"Search the whole pace guys!"

Mei Ying watched as all her stuff was being shattered and broken to pieces before her own eyes. She wanted to cry but held it in as she hugged Bunny close.

They flipped everything in the room till they found nothing.

"Well, guess there is no one in here."

She watched as the men started to exit her room. She sighed softly with relief as they didn't know of her presence in the room.

But she was wrong.

A remaining man removed the bed sheets from over the bed and looked down. A toothless grin was plastered over his face.

"HEY GUYS! I found a girl! She is in here! Come quick!"

Mei Ying quickly pushed Bunny to the corner as she backed away.

Men again poured in the room upon their friend's call and checked below the bed. He was right; there was a girl. But how did they miss her?

"HAHA!"

"You thought you would've escaped us, didn't you?"

"Look at her! She is a pretty little girl!"

"Let's get her!"

Hands swam below the bed and took a stiff hold of Mei Ying's struggling leg. They pulled her all the way from under the bed and laid her beneath them.

Mei Ying now was lying silently below them. Speechless. Terrified. Confused. This is really it for her. They really caught her.

"What to do with her?" a man said as he stroke the motionless Mei Ying's pale cheeks.

"Well, she is too cute to kill."

"Let's take her then!"

"Yeah!"

Mei Ying watched as hairy hands held tightly her waist and swiftly threw her over a shoulder. The men were surprised that she didn't struggle. Didn't yell. Didn't fight back. Did absolutely nothing.

"She'll grow up to be a beauty, huh guys?"

The men started to laugh as they exited the room and then the house with Mei Ying.

She held an emotionless look over her face. She did nothing. She only allowed tears to stream down her cheeks. She is done for.

_She is now their prisoner. _


	5. Almost Free

It might be said:

**_A/N: Gan Xing, Pang Su,Mei Ying and Liu Ren are my OCs. Dynasty Warriors is designed by Koi._**

**_Gan Xing blocked yet another man with her weapon. A huge club banged against the attacker's head before he fell down motionless. Panting, Gan Xing looked over to her husband who held the club now over his shoulder._**

**_"Thanks."_**

**_Both couple looked down at all the defeated soldiers. The hundreds of defeated soldiers laying down beneath the brave warriors of Shu. They looked behind them to see Liu Bei, Zhang Fei, Guan Yu, Zhao Yun, and Huang Zhong holding their weapons with pride. They were successful in defending their territory._**

**_ "HAHAHA! Good job, Liu Bei! No, we ALL did swell in this battle," cheered Zhang Fei has he wrapped his arm around Liu Bei's shoulders._**

**_ "Indeed, we all fought well. But don't you think it was too easy?" Zhao Yun places his hand below his chin and kept wondering," I mean… the enemies just kept pouring in without making Amy effort to fight back. It wasn't even a battle."_**

**_ "You worry too much, Zhao Yun. Relax." Zhao Yun stumbled when a strong hand slapped him on his shoulder. He looked behind him to see a smiling Pang Su,"We won and nobody is hurt;that what really matters now."_**

**_ Liu Bei nodded,"Indeed, Pang Su. The people's safety is what matters now."_**

**_Gan Xing kept listening to the warriors chatting before she marched to her horse and mounted the white mare._**

**_"My dear, where are you going?"_**

**_"Where else? To check on Mei Ying," she stated before riding her horse fast toward their home. A worried look accompanied her the whole way. She was hoping deep down that little Mei Ying was safe and sound._**

**_"Mei Ying, please be okay."_**

**_The remaining troops from the Wei Kingdom pushed their way through a forest and back to their village. Their loud chats and laughter kept echoing throughout the empty forest._**

**_ Mei Ying's arms and legs swung with each heavy step her carrier took. Her face was emotionless. She showed no fear. No panic. Nothing. It's like her mind was shut off._**

**_ The man carrying her turned his head to look at her. He started to laugh out loud making his companions turn their heads to look at him," I still can't believe we caught such a pretty kid!" He patted Mei Ying's back earning fit of laughs from the other men._**

**_"Yeah and she is all ours!"_**

**_"Bahahahaha!"_**

**_"I can't wait to see how she turns out to be when she gets older!"_**

**_ The men kept going on and on about her while she listened. Finally something snapped inside of her. Like a sound barked at her from the inside._**

**_"MEI YING! Do something! Yell for help! Free yourself! RUUN!"_**

**_Mei Ying raised her head when she heard that voice. Was she going crazy? Nevertheless, she really needs to free herself. She WON'T let them take her away from her home. From the people she grew to love. Her thin brownish eyebrows got knitted together._**

**_She HAS to escape. But how?_**

**_ As all the men were busy with their loud chit chats, she started to look around. For anything she can easily reach and free herself._**

**_ Her panicking eyes scanned her green surrounding. What can she use as a weapon? What?_**

**_She blinked as she found it. She just found her weapon. There in the distance was a twig. A sharp twig that was loosely hanging against a tree trunk. She has to grab that twig the minute they pass by it._**

**_With determination, she waited patiently for the group to pass by that old tree to grab that twig._**

**_ As she waited, the man holding her, along the others, passed right next to that tree. Swiftly, she reached out for the twig and tucked on it quickly as they went by._**

**_ Success!_**

**_In her right hand laid the sharp twig. She had a thought on how to free herself with it. But she was hesitant about it. REALLY hesitant._**

**_But that was her only chance of escaping them. Her probably last chance._**

**_With a deep breath and a quivering hand, Mei Ying shut her eyes tightly as she raised her right hand and…_**

**_"Aaaaaaah! My shoulder!"_**

**_With a loud bang, Mei Ying fell harshly to the ground on her left side. Moaning in pain, she opened one eye to see the man who was holding her ripping out the twig that was stabbed in his shoulder while some of his companions hurried to his aid._**

**_ "You little brat!" yelled the injured man with pain coating his wrinkled face._**

**_ And that was her cue. With haste, she jumped to her feet and bolted into the forest away from her captures._**

**_"Get her!" growled one of them. And all obeyed as they were fast to pursue._**

**_Mei Ying dashed through the trees and bushes as fast as her short and small legs can carry her. She winced as she felt her arm getting cut by one end of the plants. But that didn't stop her. Her pace increased even more as she heard them surrounding her._**

**_ Her steps seized when she reached a dead end. A river. A furious one._**

**_What was at the end of that river; however, made things even worse. A waterfall._**

**_And to finally top all that, she can't swim._**

**_The waterfall's wild droplets sparkled within Mei Ying's wide and scared eyes as she took small steps away the river. But she then collided with a something. She dared to slowly look at her left to see the leg of one of her captures._**

**_"Got ya, you little rat!"_**

**_Mei Ying was fast enough to dodge his grapple and move aside only to collide with the others. Her earlier courage was drained from her body as she shook with fear observing the men around her._**

**_ A bold man holding a sword approached her with flaming rage. "You'll pay for what you did to my brother!" roared the soldier as he held his sword above his head and lowered it with all his strength at the eight year old. All what Mei Ying was able to do was shut her eyes and wait for the sword._**

**_But nothing happened._**

**_Eyes shut, all what she was able to hear was the man's yell of agony and pain._**

**_She peaked through her long eyelashes to see the man's hand midair with a bow stabbed in it. A deep gasp was the only thing that escaped her sour throat. She fearfully backed away and wondered who did this._**

**_Her hands flew to her mouth as a man after a man fell motionless to the ground. Someone was knocking them out, but who?_**

**_ A figure in the forest's shadows stood holding what looked like a bow and a sword. The figure took careful steps toward the frightened girl. It could see the fear in her tearful wide, narrow eyes. Mei Ying noticed how close the mysterious figure was so took one step back and was ready to run._**

**_"Wait!"_**

**_A young and masculine yell came out from the mysterious figure. Slowly, the figure approached Mei Ying from the shadows and faced her directly._**

**_His thick brownish eyebrows were raised with worry as he replaced back his sword and offered his hand to Mei Ying._**

**_"Worry not, I am not here to hurt you." He could tell that Mei Ying didn't believe what he said from her defensive stance. He softly nodded as he took off his sword and bow and threw them aside._**

**_"Look, I am unarmed. See?" He turned around slowly with his arms raised up to show her that he didn't hold any kind of weapon._**

**_And it worked. Mei Ying lowered her hands and looked at the teenage boy before her. Was he really here to help her? But how? How did he know that she was taken captive? How did he know she ran here?_**

**_All kinds of questions roamed her fuzzy head. But she knew well that she doesn't have the answer. He does._**

**_"W-Who…are…y-you?"_**

**_The figure smiled gently as he took few steps forward but stopped when Mei Ying flinched. It seems she isn't fully comfortable with his presence._**

**_"Pardon me for not introducing myself earlier. My name is Liu Ren. Nice meeting you, Mei Ying."_**

**_Wait, how does he know my name? she thought._**

**_Could it be…he was the one who was starring at her through the bushes earlier? It has to be! She was so sure she felt eyes observing her on the stage._**

**_Mei Ying's head hung downward as she played with her right foot,"N-Nice to meet you too…L-Liu Ren."_**

**_Liu Ren let out a pleased laugh as he saw Mei Ying's shy actions. Mei Ying's blush deepened as she heard his high pitched and goofy laugh._**

**_ "YOU'LL PAY!"_**

**_Mei Ying raised her head and turned fully to find a man lying on the ground with a sword had crawled his way to her._**

**_Liu Ren's earlier goofy features were replaced by worried and serious ones. "LOOK OUT!"_**

**_But it was too late._**

**_Mei Ying had her eyes closed when the man had swung his sword. She felt her shirt getting wet. Really wet. A sharp pain swam through her torso. Without looking downwards, she pressed her hand on her wet blouse and took a look._**

**_Red. Her hand was tainted with a dark crimson color._**

**_Blood. Her blood._**

**_The minute man made his move; he coughed and lost consciousness once again._**

**_Everything was getting blurry for Mei Ying. Everything was spinning. She heard nothing. Pain was bottled in her torso. Unbearable pain._**

**_With her dizziness, she couldn't keep her balance. Her left leg took one step backwards and onto the river's edge. She slipped and splashed hard into the vicious river._**

**_"MEI YING!"_**

**_Liu Ren didn't think twice as he dove after her in the river. It was hard to swim his way to her with all the angry waves. Her body would be pushed downwards then upwards and further from him._**

**_With determination, he swam harder and harder. He could only see her hand as she was buried down the water. He tried to reach out for her to take her out but a big splash blinded him. He coughed up water as he tried again to take her out._**

**_ He would catch her hand but would slip again. He kept trying over and over and over again. His fears grew as he noticed the waterfall they were heading for._**

**_"C-COME…ON!"_**

**_He tried to catch her but a log broke them up again. He coughed more water and he gave it all to reach for her._**

**_Finally, he was able to grab her hand but this time made sure to fully hold her unconscious body._**

**_Holding her close, he tried to find anything to grab onto and getting out. He was running out of time as they got closer and closer to the waterfall._**

**_He found a rope wrapped around a tree nearby. He pushed his way to the rope with a single arm as the other was wrapped protectively around Mei Ying._**

**_Stroke. .Stroke._**

**_Just a little bit and they will be safe. Just alittle bit to .Rope._**

**_"G-Got it!" cheered Liu Ren as he had a strong grip on the rope._**

**_He held well to the rope and waited patiently for the right moement. But…something caught his eyes. It was…_**

**_"Is that…"_**

**_The end of the rope!_**

**_He turned to find the rope had ripped._**

**_"NOOO!"_**

**_He threw the rope with anger. This is it. They were barely away from the waterfall. All he could do now is hold Mei Ying's body closer with one arm around her back and another one behind her head to bring their foreheads closer._**

**_Liu Ren's shriek rang throughout the place as they both fell from the waterfalls. He closed his eyes and hugged her closer as they fell._**

**_ Is this it for them? _**


	6. Help on the Way

It might be said:

PROLOGUE

~Saturday, October 4 11:32 P.M.  
Terror.  
It was the only thing visible in my tired (e/c) orbs. Two black sacks framed my eyes from the lack of sleep I had for the past two weeks. My cheeks were smothered with dirt and blood. My blood. All that was reflected to me in the blood stained butcher knife grazing my neck. The same knife that he was holding against my neck while his other arm was circled around my waist to make sure I won't struggle. I could feel his hot breath against my neck as he inhaled and exhaled very slowly. My shivering arched back was pressed firmly against his toned chest. My legs were violently trembling from all the horror swimming in my veins. If it wasn't for his hold, I would probably have collapsed. I was deafened by my own heart drumming vigorously against my chest. A stream of tears descended my half opened eyes and down my cheeks.

Besides his psychotic giggling ringing in my ears, loud screaming of pure horror pierced through black, cloudy sky. Not too long after, the immense and deafening sound of sirens joined in, completely eliminating any sign of previous serene in the neighborhood. It was the police, joined by a separate white truck. The truck had some fading words painted with red on it.

Mental Asylum

Click.

Click.

Click.

Click.

Around five policemen clicked their guns and held them high, all pointing to the same direction as they surrounded him from every corner.  
Threatening to shoot at any minute their shared target.

His head.

"Drop the knife and step away from the girl!" One officer ordered as he took slow and daring steps toward my captor and pressed the pistol to his head.

"(Y/N)!"

I heard my name in a shaky scream but my head was too fuzzed and chaotic to recognize the owner of the voice. The oh so desperate howl. Afraid for my life.

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion when I felt something sliding down my face. It wasn't my tears. Nor my sweat. Nor my blood.

It was his blood.

With our mild height difference, a drop of blood found its way down his face and onto mine. I dared to turn my head upwards, careful not to cut my throat, to know the source of the blood. I felt my stomach twist in disgust and repulsion. Absolute disgust. I was left pale, matching my captor's leathery skin, at the scene before me.

Blood. It was oozing out of his carved smile on his cheeks. I could still see some tissues sticking out of his sliced cheeks.

Suddenly, I felt my vision going blurry. My stomach kept twisting, threatening to squeeze any left food in it. My head was now a big mess of chaotic and running thoughts. Consciousness slowly started to slip out of me.

Through my hazy vision, I was able to make out eight white figures stepping out of the truck. I guessed that they were men dressed in white robes that worked in the mental hospital, joining the policemen's side.

The sound of his hysterical giggle increased till it became a fit of laughter. The laugh's volume increased by the second. It was dark. Filled with anger. Insanity. Hatred. Mockery.

MANECING.

It slowly ate away from my mind. I was slowly losing it. But no. I won't allow myself to. I won't give into it just like how he did.

I fought back tears and focused my vision. It was a rather hard task but I was finally able to make out the situation I was in. I was finally able to see my mother's horrified look as she clutched her husband's hands. Suspense eating away from both of their minds. And there stood my younger half-sister. Her streaming tears matched my own. Maybe even more. The men dressed in white stood patiently beside the policemen as both waited for any sudden moves from my captor. They were drowning in their own sweat as they eyed the killer.

And the one who held me close. The one who was holding the knife close to my throat. Was none other than the loose, mental-ill killer.

Jeff the Killer.

"(Y/N)! (Y/N)!"

So, it was my mother's scream that I heard the first time. I felt worried for her more than i did for myself. I can't imagine the hurricane of emotions she was facing at that moment.

Worry. Terror. Panic. Agony. Anxiety.

I was sure it was breaking her heart to see her daughter in such a position.

"Let go of the girl. NOW! Or we will sh-!"

"Wait a minute, you don't yell at an insane teenager like that. He might snap at any moment."

This voice... It was...

My father.

I thought I heard Jeff growl at the comment as he pressed the knife a bit closer and tightened his grip around my torso.

I eyed my father with my now focused (e/c) orbs as he stepped out of the truck to join the group of men dressed in the white robes. He himself was clad in one, taking the tip of it to wipe clean his eyeglasses and put them back on the bridge of his nose. Our eyes met for a moment. I was sure from the way he turned his head away that he received every dagger I shot toward him from the glare I gave him.

What was he up to now?

He held his hands behind his back as he took small and slow steps toward us. "This boy is dangerous to all of us. He had been killing numerous people in our town. Putting many lives in danger, including my own daughter. This lunatic has to be taken away." His voice was loud enough for everyone to hear. Including Jeff and myself.

His last sentence though was low and dark, enough to send shivers down my spine," I will cure him."

I knew so well what he meant by that.

My father opened the asylum for mental-ill people long time ago, maybe around the 1970s. He would search for any people with heavily mental damaged cases and offers to cure them for free. He would say," I only wish to help those in need." Many people fell for the act and believed in his capabilities and his word to cure them. It had been year after a year that dozens of patients were sent to his hospital, in hope that they would get cured and took good care of.

But that wasn't the case at all. Not even close. All this façade hid my father's real intentions. All these mentally sick people weren't his patients.

But his experimental objects.

Each year, he would take a huge number of these helpless people and prison them in the dull hospital. He would take one after the other and do his experiments on them. I tried to confront him about all his mad experiments, so did my mother, but he always ended up telling us," They are mere harmless experiments to know more how their minds function."

But I knew they weren't "mere harmless" experiments. I have seen them. Heard them. Painfully watched as the patients went through torturous experiments. Their screams filled with agony and pain would haunt me for weeks. Some of the patients would die from the experiments. And some would commit suicide. And apparently...

Jeffrey Woods was next.

For some odd reasons, I felt Jeff's hold on the knife loosen a bit while his grip around my torso tightened. It was as if... he was reassuring me. As if... assuring me that everything will be fine. It sounded weird but a part of my mind wanted to believe so. Without thinking, I slithered my trembling arm over his till my hand reached the leather-like skin of his hand. I gave it a weak squeeze. Reassuring him back.

And then, I heard it.

A piercing sound of a metal colliding with the floor rang throughout the neighborhood. From the way everyone looked, it seemed that it caught their attention as well. My mom was finally able to let out her held in breath. My sister's eyes were filled with slight hope. And a smile was spread across my father's lips.

Jeff had dropped the knife. I could no longer feel the sharp object against my neck. I myself was finally able to breathe and enjoy the oxygen surrounding me. But his arm didn't leave my torso. I didn't allow it to.

Guns held high, three police officers very carefully marched toward us. One officer kicked the knife far away from Jeff while another placed the knife with his gloved hand inside a plastic bag. His once purely white gloves are smothered with the light color of blood. From Jeff's last victim.

I felt then a forceful tug against my torso . It happened again. And again. And again. I looked to my right and saw that the policemen were trying to prey Jeff off of me. But he didn't let go. And a deep part of me didn't want him to either.

With one last forceful tug, Jeff was yanked off of me . The minute they got him off, I collapsed to the cold, watery floor beneath me as he was my only support. My knees are now soaked with muddy water while my hands swam through it.

"(Y/N)!" I heard my mom call my name again," Baby, come here. You are safe now."

But I didn't move an inch.

"(Y/N)? Come on baby, it's okay."

I still didn't move.

I raised my head to see the policemen along the men in white trying to drag Jeff close to the van. But something was preventing them to. Something that Jeff struggled so hard to get prevented them to hold him still. It really didn't seem like he was fighting them. But more like he was struggling desperately to reach for something. And then I noticed it. He was struggling his way down to me.

Within a blink of an eye, Jeff was finally in front of me. My (e/c) orbs were so close of popping out of their sockets when I felt his rough and damaged lips graze my own in a feather-like kiss. A gasp of absolute disgust left my mother's lips. As if rejecting the idea that such monster touched her daughter this way. He flashed me his grin afterwards. The grin that got on my nerves everytime he wanted to mock me. The grin that I feared when he always have one of his mania episodes.

The same grin that I grew to love.

I was so distracted with my efforts in hiding my blush that I didn't notice Jeff's state at that moment. The men in white had already dressed him in a white robe and tied the sleeves around his back while his legs got tied with a thick rope. A black cloth was being wrapped around his lidless eyes while another cloth was used against his sliced mouth. He was being treated like an animal. I was sure that his aching heart and broken mind was worsening by the minute. He wasn't even given anesthesia to ease his suffering a bit.

"J-J-Jeff..." His name left my (l/c) lips in an almost inaudible whisper. A whisper that was carried away by the now howling wind.

I watched my hand involuntary reach out for him. My eyes just couldn't believe it. I was really reaching out for this insane killer. But why? Why would I?

Unless...

"(Y/N)...honey...are you okay?"

I didn't even turn around to acknowledge my mother's presence behind me. I slightly flinched when she tenderly placed her hand over my shoulder.

Fresh tears threatened to fall as I watched with a broken heart Jeff about to be taken to the mental asylum. My father watched as well as Jeff was literally thrown into the back of the truck before they locked the doors. My father had his smile again grazing his lips. The same smile that showed how victorious he felt.

"J-Jeff...no...no no no..."

I was sure that no one was able to hear my whispers. On my hands and knees, I crawled my way to the truck, desperate to get Jeff out.

"(Y/N)! What are you doing?!"

I felt my mom hold onto my shoulder but I simply ignored her and kept crawling my way to the van. I felt horror seeping its way into my heart as I heard the van's motor turn on and saw the smoke from behind suffocating the atmosphere. They were leaving.

By this time, I was pushing myself against the floor desperately trying to reach him.

"(Y/N)! PLEASE STOP!"

This squeaky scream...it belonged to my sister.

That is when I realized that my mother was joined by her husband and my sister at her side and all were trying to pull me back. All three now held me down with their firm grip. At that moment, I finally made my voice audible in an ear-piercing screech. The shriek painfully penetrated its way through my throat as my tears came down as a waterfall, soaking my (f/c) ripped T-shirt.  
"JEFF!" 


End file.
